What If? Vol 2 62
Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Thomas (a Mountie in Kenora) * Rose (Thomas' wife) * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * Vehicles: * Logan's Lotus-Seven Car | Synopsis1 = http://www.uncannyxmen.net/db/issues/showquestion.asp?fldAuto=3030 an alternate reality was shown in which Logan was never apprehended by the Weapon X Project. Weapon X attempted to kidnap Logan, but in this reality, he managed to subdue his attackers and escape. Weapon X then turned to former Mounted Police Officer and Marine Guy Desjardins, who was brainwashed and subjected to the adamantium bonding process. Instead of claws, Desjardins manifested adamantium spikes that permanently protruded from his forehands (as 616-Logan's claws were the result of his mutation). The experiment broke Guy's mind causing him to become fierce and go on a killing spree in the Weapon X facility. Weapon X seemed to be prone to violent outbursts, and was highly uncontrollable. Due to this, he had cybernetic armor that pumped adrenaline and narcotics into him. Unfortunately this was ineffective due to the fact that when Weapon X was released from the drugs, he went on a killing spree until the Weapon X soldiers drugged him once more. To pass their failure onto someone else, Guy was dropped off at Department H. He was taken in by James Hudson for the Canadian superteam dubbed The Flight much to the objection of Dr. Walter Langkowski. Weapon X broke loose and went on another killing spree starting with Walter Langkowski. Dr. James Hudson had to use The Flight due to the lack of training. Weapon X made it to Kenora where he killed Thomas who was the husband of Logan's friend Rose. When The Flight arrived, Stitch tried to use her powers on Weapon X's harness only to be impaled by Weapon X's adamantium spikes. When Smart Alec suggests that they call in the Avengers for help, Dr. James Hudson tells them that Department H cut off their communication when The Flight left and that it would take the Avengers too long to get to Canada. James Hudson then notified his assistant Chantilly to prep the Groundhog armor for him. When the remaining member pursued Weapon X to Calgary, Saint Elmo grabbed Weapon X and carried him into the air only for Weapon X to knock him out and cause Saint Elmo to get impaled upon a church's cross. Logan set out to hunt down Weapon X and discovered their ties with Department H. When Snowbird and Dr. James Hudson (wearing the Groundhog armor) were killed, Logan confronted Desjardins. After removing Desjardin's helmet, Logan managed to kill Desjardins. Government soldiers arrived to arrest Logan for the theft of government records. After Logan dove into the river to escape the soldiers, they thought he was dead when they found some of his blood. Days later, a news report that was all over the news had exposed the existence of the Weapon X Project and their involvement in Desjardins' attack upon people as well as Department H's role in the creation of The Flight. Watching television, Logan recovered from his wounds and found inner peace after avenging Thomas. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}